so many reasons
by wolfs1999
Summary: Dash goes off of the deep end and starts pummeling Danny. Danny tries to think through his hazy mind to decide whether he should fight back our not. Better than it sounds. Danny, of course, is going to get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I wince as hits me one, two, three more times. I could hit him back. I could break every bone in his body without to much difficulty. Why don't I? Because I would get out of control. I would hurt a lot of people. I would show them that I'm Phantom. There are so many reasons why I don't show Dash a lesson. I would take cities down. I would end up killing Dash and Paulina. I would give Phantom a bad name.

"I'm going to make him cry!" Dash exclaims.

"What a geek!" Paulina yells. There are also so many reasons why I should. Sam would love me if Paulina disappeared. The look on Dash' s face of he woke up in the middle of nowhere. Geeks would rule the school. There are so many reasons. I would be a badass. I would be king of the school. I would have finally taught them a lesson. One hit, two hit, three more. I can feel the blood flow in stream from my nose.

"Dash, stop it! You're going way to far!" Kwan yells.

"You're really hurting him!" Star cries. So many reasons why I shouldn't. I would be arrested for murder. I would fall into depression from the guilt. I would go INSANE! So many reasons. I could just punch him in the jaw or stomach to get him off of me, but would I stop there? He had been bullying me for years, I would pound him into dust for ensuring that he has done to me. One punch would be the trigger.

"Danny!" I hear Sam yell from somewhere in the distance. Her voice is so melodic. She's like an angel.

"Back off, bitch," Dash says, pushing Sam. I see red for a second, but I don't get Dash. Not yet, anyways. He's asking for a broken neck. Don't, Fenton.

"Dash, stop!" Tucker yells. Dash has gone off the deep end.

"Great Gatsby!" Mr. Lancer exclaims. Once, twice, three times more, but I don't do anything. I never do because I might turn into Dan. Everything then goes black.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and see that I am no longer getting my ass kicked by Dash. Where am I? I sit up and I am greeted by the nurse with her back towards me. I turn invisible and start towards the door, but she turns around and notices my absence. She runs past me and into the hall thinking that she's in pursuit of me. I walk out of the hallway and had towards the office to see if Dash for in trouble for beating me up. He probably didn't because he's the quarterback, though. All of the teachers met him get away with everything because of that. I get to the front office and walk through any door in my way. I see Dash sitting in one of the chairs with his parents sitting next to him and Mr. Lancer is sitting behind his desk. This is going to be interesting.

"One weeks detention." That's it? That's all the punishment he gets for beating me silly? I knew that they would go easy on him! "But I can't do that, Mrs. Baxter. I have a student in the nurse's office with a possible concussion. We are still waiting for the ambulance to come and pick poor Danny up. I can not treat this lightly. Dash is to be expelled!" I pause at the door as he says that. Concussion?

"But Dash is the quarterback! Plus I pay a lot of money for this school! Can't you lower it down to one month's detention?"

"I'm afraid not."

"One year and he works around the school?"

"And he is not allowed near Danny or the Nasty Burger. If he so much as calls a student a loser, he is out of this school!" WHAT! He's letting Dash continue to go here! The door suddenly opens behind me and the school nurse comes running in.

"Danny Fenton is gone! I turned away from him for one minute and I turned back around and he was gone!" I should probably sneak back into the nurse's office now. I fly away before I can hear anything else, but they soon join me in the nurse's office.

"He's right there!" Mr. Lancer exclaims.

"He wasn't there a second ago!"

"I'm sorry. I had to go to the bathroom. I'm so confused. What happened?"

"Dash beat you up. We think that you have a concussion. You should lie down," the nurse says. I never bothered to learn her name.

"Are you ok, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"My head and stomach hurts. I really don't feel so good." It's not a lie. The adrenaline rush allowed me to ignore it, but now it is coming in full blow. I run over to the trash can and puke up redness. No, it's blood. I will get Dash back for this, and im not afraid to use my powers. I feel someone rub my back in circles and several people run in. I hear Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and my parent's voices, but I don't know what they're saying. I try to stand up, but I fall into nothing but pain and black agian. I feel my body hit the ground as I fall into unconsciousness for the second time today.

* * *

A/N I do not own Danny Phantom. The idea for Danny waking up in the nurse's office goes to midnightbittersweet. Thanks, I didn't know how to continue this until I read your review.


	3. He's already breaking the rules

Beep! Beep! Beep! Smooth and steady. Beep! Beep! Beep! Am I in a hospital? I've only heard that pitch of being in a hospital room. Why am I in a hospital? Oh yeah, Dash beat me to a pulp. I wonder how Amity Park would act if Danny Phantom beat up a teenager... I'm sure that they won't be TO mad if it happened to a boy who landed another boy in the hospital. No, I probably shouldn't do that since I really like saving everyone from ghosts. It makes me feel important, which is something that I don't feel when I was just Fenton. Even now when I'm simply in human form, I don't feel like I'm doing anything worthwhile, and it's all because of Dash and Paulina. If they didn't beat me up so much or make a fool out of me so much, I would feel important. Dash crossed the line when he beat me up, but he didn't get into to much trouble. I'm not going easy on him anymore. I hear someone crying next to me.

"He's fine Mom. He'll probably wake up any second now," I hear Jazz whisper on my right, right next to the crying. I feel someone holding my hand, so I squeeze it to let them know that I'm awake.

"Danny, can you open your eyes for me?" I hear my mom ask, and our sounds like she's been crying for hours. I slowly open my eyes, but the light is blinding, so I sit up enough to bury my head into my mom's neck as I wrap my arms her and she rubs my back.

"I should probably go." Why is Mr. Lancer hear? My mom pulls away.

"You can leave the hospital tomorrow and go back to school in a week." I nod.

Two weeks later:

It's only been two weeks and Dash is already breaking the agreement, but he doesn't get caught. I still can't believe that he gave me a concussion, internal bleeding, two broken ribs, and I ended up in a four day coma because of him, and they're still letting this monster back to school. He didn't even get suspended! Well, I guess I get to give him his punishment now, and I won't go easy on him. I refuse to because of anyone else had been in my place that day, they would be dead right now, and Dash probably would have gotten off with a year's detention! I feel myself being shoved up against a locker. Good thing I heal quickly, or that might have hurt. Mr. Lancer might have caught me when I fainted, but he sure isn't making sure that Dash follows the rules.

"Time for your beating, loser." Everyone is staring at us. Time for my revenge. I won't take this anymore.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I want to end it here so that you'll be waiting for the next chapter even more. I'm so evil, but I don't care.


	4. this is just the beginning

He swings and I turn intangible just long enough to evade the punch and get away from him. I swing my leg out in a circular motion and send Dash tumbling to the ground. I bend over so that I'm in his face and allow my eyes to change into a very intimidating green as a smirk makes it's way across my face.

"This is only the beginning," I whisper before walking walking away. I walk into Mr. Lancer' s class for English and that's when he decides to care about my health and well being.

"How are you feeling today, Danny?" When did he start calling me Danny?

"Fine," I mutter. I'm completely healed now thanks to my ghost powers. That doesn't justify what Dash did to me, though.

"Hey, Danny," I hear Sam say from behind me as I set my bag down on the floor.

"Hey Sam, Tucker." I turn around and give Tucker a first bump before hugging Sam. I pretend to have taken Tucker' s seat by mistake to make it seem as though I'm still slightly confused. I can't let anyone that doesn't know that I'm Phantom know that I'm completely healed already. In the middle of Mr. Lancer' s lesson, I hold my ribs and grimace and Mr. Lancer glares at Dash before walking over to me.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office or call home?" He asks. He probably wants me to go home and rest, but I shake my head 'no'.

"I'm fine. The pain medication that they gave me is beginning to wear off, that's all." I smile at Mr. Lancer, but fake a wince. The first step in my plan is to get all of the teachers to hate Dash and make him look like a fool in front of the entire student body. I can also get some of my ghostly allies to to help me later, but I guess I shouldn't hurt him, I just aim to destroy his ego, make sure that he gets treated as I do, and to scare the hell out him. I would never hurt anyone, not even Dash. I only hurt ghosts because I have to protect Amity Park, but if they would just back off like they've been doing recently, I wouldn't have to hurt anyone or anything.

"...and Romeo..." Yeah, I'm just going to tune Mr. Lancer out cause this lesson seems like it's going to be even more boring than the last one considering we have already did this lesson at the beginning of the school year. Is he really so side tracked that he can't remember that he has already taught this lesson to us? I guess it doesn't really matter. It does give me time to think about life. Let's see, I got bullied since kindergarten courtesy of Dash, I save Dash on a regular basis, and then I get pummeled by him for my troubles. At least Paulina doesn't beat me to a bloody pulp every day, no, she just swoons over half of me and hates and humiliates the other half of me. Shallow little bitch.

"Who does he think he is?" I hear Dash whisper about me. I'm Phantom and Fenton. I'm the saver and bullied. I'm the saviour of the bullied.

"Well, personally I think that I'm God and you should just bow down," I say, my voice full of sarcasm. Everyone seems to be surprised by my statement, the people that didn't hear Dash doesn't know what I'm talking about and the people that heard him are confused that I heard him. I just smile, satisfied with how confused Dash and Paulina is. People start laughing when they figure it out. Gotta love ghost enhanced hearing and faster healing. What would I do without ghost powers? Probably not get Dash back, which I know that I will do. Geeks shall rule the school by the end of my plan. Kwan and Star can join us, I guess. They seem to just want to stay popular. I just hope that they don't interfere with my plan. Hell, I should probably be more worried about Sam stopping me.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	5. family

"Just don't kill him or reveal your secret to anyone," Jazz says. She knew that I was keeping a secret from her and demanded that I tell her what it was. I gave in only because I might need her help with my plan soon.

"I won't. I promise. I would never hurt anyone physically unless if it's completely necessary, like when I have to fight the ghosts," I say.

"Alright. Just be careful and please try not to hurt him, just humiliate him a little, but don't go to far. Only a few small things and that's it. If I find it that you went to far..."

"I won't," I say, cutting her off.

"I know. I'm just worried since he has hurt you and humiliated you. I'm just worried that you might turn into _ him_," she says, that last 'him' that she refers to I know is my evil future self, Dan.

"I won't. I will NEVER turn into Dan! I promise myself that I wouldn't!"

"I know."

"Jazz, I won't turn into him. You know that."

"What if it's your destiny to turn into him?"

"Since when do you believe in destiny? I thought that you thought that it was fake. Make believe. Something that only superstitious people believe in."

"Well, if ghosts are real, then why can't destiny be real?"

"I just didn't think that you believed in that kind of stuff. I won't turn into Dan. I will Never turn into Dan. Destiny or not."

"Well, if it's your destiny, then doesn't that mean that you would turn into Dan?"

"Jazz!"

"Sorry." I go downstairs to the kitchen before Jazz can continue the conversation. I get a glass of milk and sit at the table. Mom walks in and sits next to me. We sit in silence for a few minutes and I can tell that she's taking in my appearance. Probably taking in how old and mature I've gotten and taking a walk down memory lane, so I don't disturb her.

"How are you feeling, Danny?" She asks after about ten minutes.

"Fine," I mutter, finishing my milk and putting the glass in the sink.

"That's good to hear. I would sue that boy, you know that I would, but we don't want to bring that attention to you if don't want it. Do you want us to?"

"No, Mom. He'll just buy his way out. Not to mention that I would be labelled a snitch." I probably wouldn't, but that ruin his life. I don't want to do that. I just want to humiliate him.

"Ok." She gets up and kisses my head before leaving the room. I smile for a second before realising that I'm fifteen and my mom just kissed me. It's Jazz kissing my head a year ago all over again!

"Gross!" I wonder if there is any fudge left. I should have gotten some when I got my milk. Focus, Fenton! Nope, I'm just like my dad in the fact that when there is fudge in the house, I must have some. I search the fridge and find it hidden in the back, behind the ham. I get two pieces out and another glass of milk.

"That's my boy!" Well, in a few minutes I will have had a conversation with everyone in my family. Dad gets the rest of the fudge out and a big glass of milk before sitting where mom sitting not to long ago.

"I just wanted fudge." If only I had known that eating fudge would make him this proud of me. I thought that only ghost hunting would. I don't know why. Maybe one day I can tell my parents about being Phantom. Maybe one day soon.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	6. Danny, Dani, and Dan

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. _Dan's thoughts will be written like this. This is Danny's thoughts to Dan. _Warning, this chapter is short.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and I just lay in bed remembering the conversations that I had yesterday with my mom and dad. After ten minutes, I actually get up and get dressed. I'm attempting to tame my extremely messy hair when I see anouther face in my mirror. I throw my brush on dresser and turn around to face my 'cousin'.

"Hey, Dani. What brings you into town?" I ask.

"I don't really know. I was just flying around and I ended up here," she answers.

"Do you plan on staying long?"

"Maybe." I turn back around, pick my brush back up, and continue with brushing my hair.

"That's good. It's been forever since Ilast saw you."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to just relax for once." I finish brushing my hair and throw my shirt on before I put all of my homework on my bag. I actually did my homework. My teachers are going to be so happy. I don't care as long as they don't give me detention or threaten to call my parents or send a note home. Or, even worse, tell Jazz. Mr. Lancer has used that one before. I zip my bag closed and grab my white and red hoodie from on my dresser. It's winter, so my short sleeve shirts don't cut it for appearances. I might not get cold now that I'm half ghost, but I have to dress and act like I do. The struggle is real. I sit down next to Dani and the my shoes. I get up and look at Dani.

"You coming or what?" I ask.

"I can't go to school with you," she answers.

"No, but you can have breakfast with Jazz and me."

"What about your parents?"

"They won't care."

_Or they'll be to preoccupied with their next experiment to notice you or that little nuisance. OR they won't care just like they've NEVER cared about you or about what you do._ My eyes widen with fear. Dan!

They have ALWAYS cared about me.

_Do they really, or are they just pretending to?_

They love me!

_Do they really love you or are they just forced to pretend to love you?_

Get out of my head! They love me and you know it! I will never turn into you so why don't you just leave me alone?

_You WILL turn into me. It's only a matter of time. You can't change the future. It's set in stone. It's your destiny. Clockwork lied to you and the sooner that you accept you destiny, the better!_

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asks from the doorway and I see both girls staring at me.

"I'm fine." I slip past Jazz and go downstairs.


End file.
